This project proposes to investigate the effects of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) in police officers (men and women) on their children's behavior. Children of officers with PTSD will be compared to matched families of officers without PTSD on standardized measures of behavioral problems, depression, anxiety, and dissociation.